


Come in from the Pouring Rain

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and slightly by a taylor swift song, anyways this is just fluff, for the title mostly, just a lil drabble i wrote as a bday fic to myself hehe, literally just fluff, so of course its some cute ladrien, yes its inspired by the ml instas from ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: A red blur briefly flashed into view, hardly visible through the torrential rain. His heart leapt into his throat. That was Ladybug. It had to be Ladybug! But what was Ladybug doing out in this weather?





	Come in from the Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> oh look some more ladrien fluff from me. shocking, i know

Sudden downpours were the worst. When the weather went from not a cloud in the sky, to pouring with rain in what felt like 2 seconds flat, Adrien’s mood turned just as gloomy. Rain like this was never his favourite thing. Rain meant staying inside. Rain meant cancelling his plans to go for a run around the city and staying home instead. The rooftops of Paris were slippery and dangerous when it was raining this hard, even with superpowers, and it was impossible to see through, so it was stupid to even think of going out.

And with every downpour, the bittersweet memories of his mother came back full-force as well, seeming to hit him with every drop that splashed against his window. 

Adrien sighed and absently ran his fingers over the picture of his mother that sat on his desk, listening to the flurry of raindrops hitting his window. dropdropdropdrop- THUD. _That _was not a raindrop. Adrien jerked up and whirled around to see what had crashed into his window. A red blur briefly flashed into view, hardly visible through the torrential rain. His heart leapt into his throat. That was Ladybug. It had to be Ladybug! But what was Ladybug doing out in this weather? Without a second thought, Adrien scrambled to the window and threw it open, ignoring the gust of rain that immediately swept into his room. “Ladybug?” He called, blinking against the raindrops in his eyes. She had her yoyo wrapped around something at the top of the building and her feet against the sides, and was struggling to pull herself up without slipping. Adrien had no idea the outside walls of his house could be so slippery until now. 

“Sorry!” She gasped.

Adrien held a hand out to her, and when she took it, he tugged her inside, pushing the window closed again after her once she had pulled her yoyo in as well. “I’m sorry.” She said again, staring at the puddle on the floor. “I didn’t mean to crash into your window. I just got caught in the rain and was trying to head home, but I must’ve turned the wrong way. I hope you don’t get in trouble for this.” She gestured at all the water that had been let in. 

“It’ll dry.” He assured, then added, when he noticed her shivering, “Wait here.” before dashing out of his room and down to the laundry. Ladybug’s luck was on his side as he found that a load of towels had been set going in the dryer. He pulled two of the fluffiest ones out before running back up to his room, hugging the towels to him to preserve the heat. “Here.” He said, wrapping one of the towels securely around Ladybug. She stared at him with wide eyes- and was that a blush on her cheeks? Adrien quickly stepped back and used the other towel to wrap around himself. He’d have to change into dry clothes later, but a towel would do just fine for now. 

“Thanks.” She whispered, giving him a little smile. “But I should probably head off.”

Adrien shook his head. “No way. You can’t even see out there! You’d be better off staying here until the rain dies down a bit. I don’t mind.” He looked away shyly. “I- I’d really like it if you stayed.”

She gave a nervous giggle and he was sure he almost swooned on the spot, the sound was so cute. “W- well, if you don’t mind, I’d love to stay for a bit. As long as I’m not interrupting anything.”

“You’re not interrupting anything.” He assured. “I was actually thinking of watching a movie, if that sounds alright to you?” He added, since Ladybug was his guest and he wanted to do something she would also enjoy. And she had mentioned to him one patrol that rainy weather was her favourite movie-watching weather, so it seemed like a pretty good idea. 

And besides, watching movies = sitting next to each other on the couch = possible cuddles. 

She smiled at him, all dazzling and radiant and beautiful. “That sounds perfect.”

He bit his lip to stop the giddy grin that was threatening to break his face in two. Maybe sudden downpours weren’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hope you enjoyed!  
you can find me on tumblr: alwaysinstoryland :)


End file.
